Rags, Hearts, Brimstone and Babylon
by CryofFearTrash
Summary: This story is my attempt to give Isaac a happy ending. There is a lot of fluff, but you may enjoy it. Please review if you read. I live off of reviews. Thank you for reading this. COFTrash
1. Pilot

Magdalene and Lazarus woke up, rolling apart to change into new clothes (or bandages in Lazzy's case.) Azazel and Eve were outside, punching each other playfully in the shoulder and laughing. "So you two," Eve started. "I heard a lot of music and duets last night." Magdalene blushed and hid her face and Lazarus quickly turned away from Eve.

A few minutes later, the matter was dropped and Eve suddenly asked Azazel a question. "Have you ever been kissed? Like, mouth to mouth tongue in cheek kiss?" She slowly holding his hand.

Azazel shook his head nervously, gasping slightly as Eve pressed him against a wall. "Well then, let's remedy that shall we?" She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him.

Lazarus and Maggy found the two in a corridor. "Come on you two, we don't have time for romantic actions we have to help Isaac."

Eve pulled away from Azazel, winking at him. "Ok fine." She kissed Azazel again and left him stunned. "Let's go sweetheart." Lazarus led them into the Boss Room and confronted Isaac's Mother.

" **ISAAC!"** His mother yelled, throwing a kitchen knife at Magdalene. Isaac was in a corner, bleeding out as Lazarus ran to him, giving him bandages.

"T-thanks!" Isaac managed to say before going silent as Eden somehow teleported into the room, ramming his fist into a Gaper and killing it. "HOLY SH-" Isaac shouted, Eden falling on top of him and getting up, throwing another punch.

Meanwhile, in the shop on this floor, Lust leaned over Greed's desk, letting her shirt slip a little. "Hey Greed~" She whispered.

"Get out of my shop before I stab you." The other sin told her, pointing at the door and counting his money.

Lust sat down defiantly and started fixing her shirt. "Wasn't worth wasting time on you anyways, even Pride finds me more attractive than him, and he's the definition of arrogant."

Greed sighed. "Lust, wait." He sighed, grabbing her. "What is it that you want so badly out of me that you won't go away?"

Lust looked at him. "I'm tired of just being alone when the night's over and day breaks. I want someone there when I wake up."

Greed chuckled. "Seems like you switched from Lust to romance pretty quick." Lust kissed Greed quickly.

"Look, just please say yes." She begged.

Something in Greed told him to say yes. Probably his eyes after looking at her. "Fine."

Anywho, let us skip back to the battle with Isaac's Mom. Isaac was strangling a Gaper while Eden took on Isaac's mom with his bare hands. Laz, Maggy, Eve, and Azazel were occupied fighting a hoard of Attack Flies. Eden brought Isaac's mom down and Isaac killed her. When it was over, the group jumped into a trapdoor while Greed and Lust set up shop on the next floor.


	2. Blue's Intro

Wrath was playing SNES and drinking soda and (as usual) raging when Isaac, Eden, Maggy, and Laz burst through the door. Eve and Azazel were in the hall making out. "Ah hah! Another bad guy!" Isaac shouted.

Wrath threw a bomb in their direction and they just barely scattered in time to avoid being hit. Eden lunged through the Astral Plane of Existence and came back out into the Material Plane, slamming his shoulder into Wrath. "Wait a sec. What happened to your face?" Eden asked as Wrath got ready to retaliate.

"It got blown off when Isaac hit me with my own bomb. Now it's a charcoal grey skull." Wrath informed him before picking him up and slamming him into the ground. "Try to teleport out of THAT." Wrath shouted, then grabbed Isaac and stuffed a bomb down his shirt. Isaac panicked and tore his shirt off, but the bomb went off before he could toss it. He was rendered unconscious and went sliding across the floor. Eden tried to get out of Wrath's reach, but his teleporter was broken and he was out of telepills. Wrath picked him up and threw him at Lazarus, who caught him and dropped him.

Maggy was doing well, tossing the bombs at Wrath as he tossed them at her, but she never hit him. Everyone was silent as Greed and Lust entered the room. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Greed shouted, grabbing Wrath's helmet and pulling it off, proceeding to crush his skull. "You filthy vermin have to the count of three to get out of my shop!" Lust was trying to fix desks as Greed started counting. Eden was a little slow and as such was beaten with his own coin stachel and robbed.

Azazel and Eve were found in the Sacrifice Room, with Eve pressed against a wall and Azazel shirtless. "Woah there lovebirds, tone it down a little." Eden remarked. Eve had been getting so worked up she was entering Babylon form. Eden tripped over a spike and a chest appeared. He fell and slammed his head on it, and it opened. "Well then... it would seem Karma wants me to stop being a moron." Blue's severed head was inside. "JESUS CHRIST!" Eden shouted, jumping back as the rest of Blue appeared in the box and it sewed itself together.

"Please do not take His name in vain." Blue said after cutting two gashes in his head to serve as eye sockets. "Eve, is that the Third Eye you have there in your rucksack?" Eve nodded. "Well, could you hand it to me?" She did. "Thank you." Blue shoved it into his left eye socket. "I was not enjoying my time in that chest. Anyways, it's nice to see you all again."

Meanwhile, Greed was on one knee in front of Lust, producing a ring from his pocket, mimicking Lust's words from the night before: "Please just say yes."


	3. Lily

Cain shook and rolled across his now empty cot. It didn't feel the same without Judas there to hold him close. He felt something looming over him, and looked up. Judas's shadow smiled down at him. "Hey there prince." The shadow whispered, leaning in and kissing Cain's forehead. "I'm so sorry Cain. I thought I could hold them off and still make it back. I thought I had the soul hearts."

Cain grabbed him to make sure he was real. "Don't apologize." He whispered.

Eve shot up, rubbing her eyes and walking over to a fire. She casually warmed herself back up before going back to Azazel and lying next to him.

Meanwhile, Lust and Greed were still in the same spot, with Greed on one knee and Lust admiring him. "I'm sorry you said something?" Lust remarked.

"I asked if you would marry me." Greed whispered. Lust squealed, grabbing him.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She shouted. Greed was full of joy, and kissed her. Lust's eyes slowly shut and she wrapped her arms around him.

Now let's skip to Isaac because, yes. He did indeed run off. He was currently trying to suffocate in a box.

 _A vase shattered. His father and mother were fighting again. Isaac put his most recent picture up when a vase flew next to his head and shattered. Isaac turned to look at them. His father slapped his mother. "I'm out of here!" His father shouted._

 _"Go ahead!_ _I hate you anyways!" His mother shouted. His father slammed her against a wall, took the car keys, and left. That was the last Isaac ever saw his father._

Isaac was asphyxiating when the chest opened. A small demon looked in. "Hi. You should get out of there." The demon offered to pull him out of the chest on one condition: "Let me help you with your problem."

Isaac nodded wearily. He was tired of it all, but this girl seemed like she truly wanted to help. He let her pull him out of the box. "What's your name? He asked.

Being pulled out of the box, he got a better look at the demon. She was wearing a dress that was three sizes too big and had a blindfold around her eyes. "I'm Lilith."


End file.
